Une enquête des plus sérieuse
by Ailho
Summary: [Fini]Chloé doit aller en Grèce pour un travail sur la mythologie, Lex va l'accompagner...
1. Intro et chapitre 1

**Une enquête plus que sérieuse !**

**Note1:** Ce n'est pas ma première fic! Elle vient d'un concours

**Note2 :** La mythologie, je l'ai inventée mais je me sers de personnages mythologiques grecques…

**Note3 :** Chloé et Lex sont amis, c'est dans la saison 4 sans les 'problèmes' de Lana, etc...

**Note 4 :** Considérer l'époque 1805 comme celle de maintenant, donc 1805 2005...

**Note 5:** Inspirée de cette légende :

http/collections.ic.gc.ca/matawinie/nature/LHerbequimurmure.html

**Note 6 :** Aidée des sites http, http/hellada.free.fr/acropole.html , http/membres.lycos.fr/mythesgrecs/index2.html

**Note 7:** Considérer l'année 1805 comme 2005, rien n'a changé entre les dates.

**Note 8:** Merci à ma correctrice Keep Hope, c'est grâce à elle! Merci

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi à part la mythologie que j'ai crée…

**Introduction :**

Chloé était à la Torche, elle devait rendre son essai dans moins d'un mois sur la mythologie grecque, elle devait parler des dieux et des déesses mais ce sujet ne la passionnait pas du tout, mais pas du tout son sujet de prédilection. Elle faisait des recherches depuis trois heures sur Google, elle avait décidé de taper Démon et Anges.

Ch : Mais c'est quoi ça ? dit Chloé en regardant la fenêtre qui montrait un homme qui vantait une boîte de striptease.

Elle ferma la fenêtre puis réessaya plusieurs autres sites, aucune ne lui apprit ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle se décida de taper Pégase, elle tomba sur un site de préservatif.

Ch : Non, mais qu'est-ce que ce site merdique encore ? C'est pas vrai.

Elle ferma la fenêtre et décida d'éteindre l'ordinateur directement pour aller dans son antre plutôt celle de sa déesse surtout, la caféine. Elle éteigna son ordi en enregistrant les adresses des sites sur les mythologies qu'elle avait vu et qui l'intéressait et sortit.

Ch: Pourquoi je m'y prends toujours à la dernière minute aussi ? se demanda t-elle à voix haute en fermant la porte de la Torch.

Pr: Mademoiselle Sullivan, j'espère que votre devoir à rendre a bien commencé, j'ai décidé de vous demander de me le remettre dans deux semaines.

Ch: Deux semaines ?

Pr: Oui.

Ch: Mais je ne vois pas quoi faire pour votre dossier !

Pr: Je vous l'ai donné il y a trois mois et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait depuis ce temps ?

Ch: Je cherchais mon idée de présentation et le sujet, il y a tellement de choses intéressantes et nulles et présenter tout cela, je voulais le faire originalement. Qu'il ne ressemble pas à un exposé, je veux qu'il soit différent.

Pr: D'accord, je vous laisse un mois et deux semaines, dernier délai, annoncez-le aux autres !

Ch: Oui, monsieur, je vous remercie.

Le professeur partit et Chloé alla au Talon.

**Chapitre 1 : Bingo !**

Quand elle arriva dans la voiture, elle regarda si elle avait prit son ordinateur portable pour pouvoir faire quelques recherches au Talon pendant que Monsieur Flanelle baverait devant tous les gestes de Mademoiselle Pink.

Elle alluma la radio, elle tomba sur RTL, c'était les informations françaises. Chloé parlait bien français, elle avait continué bien après le départ de sa mère quand elle avait 5 ans.

« _En Grèce, les orages annuels ont commencé. Nous savons que tous les ans, vers cette période, éclate des orages en Grèce. Peu de gens savent ce qui se passe, les météorologistes n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Cela fait 5 ans que des orages éclate vers la capitale Athènes vers l'Acropole. Les scientifiques, comme je vous le disais plutôt, ne savent pas ce qui se passent mais beaucoup de personnes âgées grecques racontent une ancienne mythologie est en train de se produire_. »

Chloé tendit l'oreille pour savoir la mythologie, ça l'intéressait et elle avait trouvé le dossier qu'elle allait faire, elle avait une idée de génie mais elle se reconcentra sur la radio.

« _La mythologie dit que trois sœurs sorcières qui avaient tout pour plaire et réussir se disputent le Parthénon d'Athènes. Que seule une jeune femme pourrait aider les sorcières à s'entendre entre elles, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire que la jeune femme arrive vite car les orages ça va un instant. Sinon au Portugal…_ »

Chloé éteigna sa radio, descendit de sa voiture avec un sourire et entra dans le Talon. Elle regarda l'endroit et put voir une mare de bave aux pieds de Lana et de Clark et un crâne chauve en face d'eux.

Ch: T'en as pas marre de ce spectacle ?

Le: Oui, mais la récompense vient toujours après avec ton magnifique sourire.

Ch: Charmeur, va dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en commandant un café à Lana.

Cl: Alors t'as trouvé un sujet pour le dossier sur la mythologie ? demanda Clark.

Ch: Oui et je vous dit que j'ai hâte d'être en vacances pour pouvoir faire ce que j'ai prévu et de trouver les infos.

Cl: C'est quoi ?

Ch: Rien qui puisse t'intéresser … Clark ! dit-elle en le voyant partir.

Le: Laisse le Chloé, tu sais comment il est ?

Ch: Dis moi une chose, Lex pourquoi nous leur parlons ?

Le: Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour qu'on se rencontre !

Chloé et Lex rirent à cette réflexion.

Le: Alors c'est quoi le sujet de ton dossier d'histoire ?

Ch: Et bien, tu as entendu parler des pluies en Grèce ?

Lex acquiesça.

Ch: Et bien, c'est sur la mythologie que les grecs ont faite autour de ça !

Le: Et quelle est cette mythologie ? demanda t-il alors qu'il appréciait de plus en plus la culture de sa meilleure amie.

Chloé lui raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu à la radio, en même temps qu'elle allumait son ordinateur pour accroître sa culture générale et d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces sœurs sorcières déesses.

Ch: Bingo !

Le: Alors ? demanda Lex.

Ch: Et bien, y'a un site français qui explique très bien cette mythologie. Elle dit que ces déesses étaient avant tout des sœurs qui ont trouvé et appris leurs pouvoirs à la mort de leur grand-mère. Puis, un jour, attends…

Chloé trempa ses lèvres dans son café, plutôt celui de Lex et cliqua pour atteindre une nouvelle page du site.

Ch: Comme je te disais, un jour, alors qu'elle combattait encore un démon, elles ont perdu leur sœur aînée Prue et ont trouvé sa 'remplaçante' en la personne de Paige qui est devenue leur petite sœur et Piper et Phoebe, le nom des sœurs, lui ont appris le système D de la magie en quelques mois.

Le: Et ?

Ch: Et, je ne comprends pas très bien comment elles vont devenir déesses et se haïr à ce point dit-elle en dirigeant ses doigts sur la souris. Bingo !

Lex sourit à ce mot enthousiaste.

Ch: Un jour, pour se venger des patrons des sorcières, un dieu qui avait été emprisonné a pu se libérer et a libéré son confrère pour sa vengeance. Et elles ont été obligées de se transformer en déesses pour pouvoir les combattre mais à la fin, elles devaient rendre leurs pouvoirs de déesses. Mais…

Le: Mais elles n'ont pas voulu, c'est ça ?

Ch: Exact Watson dit-elle avec un sourire. Sur les trois sœurs, deux n'ont pas voulu et si la troisième ne gardait pas, ses sœurs mourraient donc elle les a gardé…

Le: Pour sauver ses sœurs !

Ch: Bingo Watson !

Le:Et ?

Ch: Et depuis, Phoebe, la sœur qui voulait redevenir sorcière essaye de renouer des liens avec ses sœurs pour qu'elle redevienne une famille car entre temps, Piper et Paige…

Le: Ont appris à se haïr !

Ch: Bingo…

Le: Lex, pas Watson, Sherlock Chloé ! Ce surnom me vieillit.

Ils explosèrent de rire.

Le: Tu vas le faire comment ce projet ?

Ch: Quoi comment ?

Le: Sous quelle forme ?

Ch: Sous vidéo, je vais en faire une enquête ou une histoire. L'histoire serait mieux puisque c'est une mythologie.

Le: Pas mauvaise idée mais pour les cadres ?

Ch: Je pense que j'irais à la source même.

Le: Tu vas aller en Grèce ?

Ch: Oui !

Le: Tu ne peux pas trouver des photos sur le net ?

Ch: Si mais le fait qu'il soit plus authentique possible me plaît ; donc pourquoi ne pas aller en Grèce ?

Le: Car c'est dangereux !

Ch: Lex, le danger et moi ça fait deux.

Le: C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète !

Ch: Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, je vais juste enquêter sur une mythologie qui n'est pas vraie donc…

_A San Francisco en 1805_

Pi:Léo ! Léo !

Une lumière bleue apparut en même temps qu'un homme.

Lé: Oui, Piper !

Pi : C'est qui ?

Lé: Qui ?

Pi: Les personnes dont on parle dans la rumeur démoniaque.

Lé: Vous écoutez les démons, maintenant ?

Pi: Léo, ne change pas de sujet, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

Lé: Des dieux qu'avaient enfermé les fondateurs se sont libérés.

Pi: Oh ! Mais pourquoi les démons sont inquiets ?

Lé: Les dieux sont des êtres avec un pouvoir plus fort que le votre.

Pi: Oui, mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'on à faire dedans ?

Léo retira de sa cape une boite, une lumière jaune entra en Piper qui se transforma en déesse.

Pi: Léo, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Léo la regarda, le regard de Piper se fixa sur elle et les vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle portait une tunique blanche qui tenait au-dessus de ses seins sur un côté, et avait une manche transparente sur l'autre bras.

Pi: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lé: Tu es devenue une déesse, Piper, la déesse de la Terre.

Pi: Pourquoi ?

Lé: Pour éliminer les dieux.

Pi: C'est normal si je ressens un besoin de conquête ?

Lé: Oui, mais tu dois lutter contre ce sentiment !

Pi: Je me sens bien...

Lé: Piper, lutte pour le bien de notre famille et celui du monde.

Pa: Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Paige qui descendait les escaliers. Waouh, Piper, c'est cool, tu l'as acheté où ?

Une deuxième lumière apparut et alla dans le corps de la cadette des Halliwell, elle se transforma en déesse de la guerre, elle portait presque la même tunique que son aînée sauf que la sienne s'attachait dans le cou.

Ph: Quel carnage, ici ? Piper ! Paige.

Pi: Dans le salon répondit l'aînée

Pa: Et je suis quoi ?

Lé: La déesse de la guerre. Le seul conseil, utilise tes pouvoirs qu'à des fins à aider, pas à tuer.

Pa: Oui, Léo.

Ph Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Phoebe

La même lumière entra en Phoebe.

Lé: Te voilà déesse de l'amour.

Ph: Pourquoi faire ?

Lé: Pour combattre les dieux qui se sont échappés.

Quels dieux ? demanda Paige et Phoebe en même temps.

Léo regarda Piper.

Pi: Ne me regarde pas comme ça, elles travaillaient et je ne l'ai su qu'il y a très peu de temps.

Phoebe et Paige: Alors ?

Les fondateurs, il y a 100 ans ont enfermé des dieux qui voulaient conquérir le monde, ils se sont échappés et la seule façon de les rattraper, c'est soit de les combattre par d'autres déesses ou ...


	2. Chapitre 2 et 3

**Note: **Merci aux deux rewieweuse!

Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 2 : Belle découverte ! **

Chloé venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle posa sa valise près de la porte et balança son sac à mains et sa sacoche qui contenait l'ordinateur sur le lit, ils atterrirent dans un bruit sourd. Elle alla directement admirer à la fenêtre, le paysage qui se donnait à elle, elle avait une magnifique vue sur la mer et sur l'île de Kéa, une île des Cyclades, son hôtel était situé sur la baie athénienne, elle le voulait dans la capitale pour pouvoir se renseigner le plus possible sur ses recherches, elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux, elle avait l'ancienne maison des dieux près d'elle, que demandez de plus ?

Après avoir admiré la vue, elle alla vers l'entrée de sa chambre pour prendre sa valise, elle voulait se sentir à l'aise avant de commencer ces recherches et son dossier, elle avait entamé l'ouverture de son sac quand on toqua à la porte.

Ch:Qui peut bien me déranger ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et c'est avec étonnement qu'elle dit la bienvenue.

Ch: Lex !

Le: Salut Chloé.

Ch: Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Le: Mes vacances grecques se sont avancées pour accompagner mon intrépide journaliste blonde.

Ch: Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Le: Oui mais je sais qu'il ne t'arrivera rien mais un garde du corps personnel aussi beau que moi ne se refuse pas !

Ch: Flatteur ! Ok, tu peux rester mais je sens que même sans mon accord, tu serais resté, vrai ou faux ?

Le: Bingo, Sherlock ! Bon, allez je t'amène dans une vraie chambre dit Lex en prenant le sac de voyage de sa meilleure amie.

Ch: Mais...

Le: Y'a pas de mais et pas de réfutation d'ordres mademoiselle dit-il en prenant Chloé par la main pour qu'elle le suive.

Ch: Même pour la forme ?

Le: Même pour la forme dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

Ch: Celui-là m'avait manqué.

Le: Et pourquoi ?

Ch: Pour rien dit-elle avec un sourire.

Lex et Chloé étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Au départ, leurs relations n'étaient pas, mais pas du tout celle de l'amitié, c'était celle de comment dire ? C'étaient des amis d'un ami commun puis au détour d'une interview mal finie pour la jeune femme, ils sont devenus des amis avec des discussions de bas au haut niveau, ils pouvaient parler de la guerre en Irak ou des attentats de Londres comme parler de la dernière soirée mondaine qui a eu lieu chez les plus grands dirigeants, ils pouvaient passer du plus léger au plus dur et vice-versa. Ils étaient amis rien de plus. Les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ch: Sinon que vas-tu faire pendant que je vais mener mon enquête ?

Le: Je serais ton garde-fou, ton ombre, ton chien et humble serviteur durant cette enquête mademoiselle. Allez entre dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la limousine.

Ch: Même à l'autre bout du monde, tu restes un Luthor.

Le: Faut bien que mon argent serve à quelque chose ! Sinon qu'as-tu trouvé de plus sur ces déesses sorcières ?

Ch: Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché, je voulais le faire dans l'avion mais je me suis endormie comme une masse.

Le: Ok ! Espérons que l'on trouve des informations censées ici.

Ch: Espérons que j'aurais une bonne note à mon devoir.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, la limousine avait traversé des petits villages très différents les uns des autres, les routes étaient dangereuses. Ils arrivèrent, quand même, sans encombre à un grillage bleu. Lex se décida de sortir de la limousine et amena Chloé avec lui, il laissa des informations à son chauffeur, il l'amena vers un jardin immense où de multiples arbres s'y trouvaient, des orangers, des citronniers, des oliviers, et quatre allées de vigne se présentaient à eux.

Ch: Waouh !

Le: J'étais sûr que ça allait te plaire dit Lex en regardant le jardin.

Ch: Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que t'avais une maison ici ?

Le: J'ai plusieurs maisons comme tu dis en Europe !

Ch: Ah ! Ouais ! Où ?

Le: En France, en Italie et en Finlande.

Ch: Tu me les montreras ?

Le: Si tu veux !

Ch: Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

Le: C'est la maison...

Ch: Oh ! Elle est très belle, elle avait très bon goût.

Le: Attends, t'as pas tout vu ! dit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'emmenant dans la maison.

Elle découvrit une cuisine bleue et blanche traditionnelle, il y avait la cuisine séparée par une sorte de bar, la table blanche ornée d'un bol de fruits appétissants et elle était entourée de six chaises. Ils s'avancèrent dans la maison, Chloé vit que dans le salon, il n'y avait même pas de télévision, elle questionna Lex du regard.

Le: Ma mère voulait au moins une maison sans télé pour profiter de ce qui nous entourait, de la nature, etc. ...

Il l'amena plus dans l'antre de la demeure, Chloé était de plus en plus émerveillée devant cette maison. Lex l'amena dans sa chambre qui était aux tons du paysage qui s'offrait par la baie vitrée.

Ch: C'est magnifique !

Le: Je te laisse, je vais faire une sieste, je suis fatigué, je te laisse t'installer, j'espère que tu te sentiras à l'aise ici.

Ch: Déjà fait dit-elle en sautant sur le lit.

Le: Je suis dans la chambre d'en face, si tu me cherches !

Ch: Ok, je vais chercher des informations sur la mythologie.

Lex sortit de la chambre en laissant une Chloé heureuse et excitée. Elle alla vers l'ordinateur qui était installé sur un bureau fait de bois d'olivier, il était magnifique, elle alla vars la penderie pour se changer, il faisait extrêmement pour un été en Europe et en Grèce, il faisait près de 35°C, elle prit une robe blanche légère et s'installa devant son ordi.

_A San Francisco _

Pi: Tu ne peux pas Léo ! Tu ne peux pas !

Lé: Je le dois Piper, je le dois !

Pi: Mais nous ? Notre fils ? Notre famille ?

Lé: Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de vous abandonner ?

Pi: Tu peux bien parler d'abandon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

Lé : Piper, je t'aime, je serais toujours avec toi, tu le sais bien.

Pi: Non, je ne sais pas Léo et je ne veux pas savoir !

Lé: On m'appelle, Piper, je dois...

Pi: Non, tu ne peux pas, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à notre fils quand il me demandera où est son papa ?

Lé: Piper !

Pi : Dis-moi, dis-moi !

Lé: La seule chose que tu dois lui dire et que tu ne dois pas oublier, c'est que je t'aime et que je l'aime lui aussi, promets-moi de le dire !

Pi: Non, tu lui diras toi-même !

Piper partit dans une lumière verte.

**Chapitre 3 : Mais... Mais !**

Pa: Piper, tu dois le faire ?

Pi: Pourquoi ?

Pa: Car c'est comme ça, les fondateurs l'ont décidé !

Pi: J'en ai marre de devoir les écouter, je voudrais faire mon choix qui n'implique que moi pour moi pour une fois, je peux ?

Pa: Non, c'est ça le problème, tu ne peux pas. Tu risques de mettre le monde en danger si tu gardes ce pouvoir !

Pi: M'en fous de ce monde ! Je vais faire mon égoïste pour une fois.

Piper partir dans une lumière verte.

Ph: Piper ! NOOOON ! cria Phoebe.

Pa: Je vais aller la chercher dit Paige.

Ph: Non, tu dois m'aider !

Pa: A quoi faire ? Notre sœur aînée vient d'accepter de rester une déesse, qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire en restant ici ?

Ph: Je ne sais pas mais j'ai plus de chance de la retrouver si tu restes avec moi, Paige !

Pa: Je suis désolée Phoebe mais je dois aller la chercher si nous ne voulons pas de regrets !

Paige disparut dans une lumière rouge.

Chloé s'était endormie sur l'ordinateur comme pu le voir Lex, elle avait migré sur la table de la cuisine, il put voir qu'elle mangé des fruits pour son dîner. Il devait bien s'avouer que sa sieste a été transformée en un très long et doux sommeil rempli de rêves alors que la nuit de sa meilleure amie a été celle d'une recherche de la haine des sœurs et ses recherches avaient été infructueuses. Il se décida à la réveiller.

Le: Chloé, Chloé dit il en caressant son visage.

Ch: Hum, mais euh...

Le: Chloé dit-il avec un sourire en la voyant grogner.

Elle se réveilla quand elle sentit l'odeur de la caféine.

Ch: Café, où ?

Lex arriva et lui tendit une tasse.

Ch: Merci.

Le: Je suis désolé.

Ch: C'est pas grave, t'étais fatigué, je me demande quelle brune a bien pu te fatiguer à ce point avant le voyage, que je la punisse ou non que tu la punisses ?

Le:C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Ch: Je te taquine Lex, je te taquine, ce que tu peux bien faire et avec qui m'importe peu, tant que c'est pas dangereux pour toi !

Le: Pour changer de sujet, t'as trouvé quoi sur ses déesses ?

Ch: Pas grand chose en fait, je sais juste qu'elles étaient normales avant leurs pouvoirs et que Phoebe, la déesse de l'Amour essaye tous les ans de réconcilier ses sœurs.

Le: T'as pas trouvé pourquoi elles se haïssent ?

Ch: Et bien, non, je n'en ai aucune idée !

Le: Alors quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

Ch: J'ai décidé d'aller à l'Acropole, pour voir ce qui se passe et pourquoi est-ce là bas qu'elles se déchaînent et pas San Francisco.

Le: Alors, c'est parti pour une visite guidée de l'Acropole.

Ch: Chouette dit Chloé en se levant d'un coup.

Le: Mais je pense qu'une douche et te changer car si tu vas comme ça, tu seras certaine d'être violée !

Ch: Mais tu as oublié que t'es mon garde du corps personnel !

Le: Oui mais quand même...

Chloé partit se changer, elle prit une douche rapide, se mouilla les cheveux, mit un jean et un t-shirt blanc pour ne pas attirer la chaleur du soleil. Ils prirent la limousine et arrivèrent dans la capitale sans problème. La capitale était remplie, pas de grecs mais de touristes, l'Acropole en grouillait.

Ch: Oulah, comment on va faire pour y entrer dans ce fichu monument avant la fin de la journée car je n'ai pas réellement envie de faire cette interminable queue d'attente que pour quinze minutes de visite et ne pas aller dans les parties du site que je veux voir.

Le: Toi, tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose dit-il en voyant Chloé regardait partout à part vers lui. Chloé !

Ch: Ok, ok je vais te le dire si t'insistes. J'ai découvert qu'elles 'habitaient' dans l'acropole, chacune dans une partie mais laquelle dans laquelle ? C'est ce que je veux découvrir avant qu'elles ne se relèvent pour faire l'orage.

Le: Ok, allez, viens, je connais le propriétaire du site et je lui ai demandé de nous laisser entrer.

Ch: Tu sais que je t'aime toi dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ils décidèrent de s'avancer, ils arrivèrent vite à l'entrée, le garde indiqua un guide qui allait les aider dans la visite mais Lex déclina l'offre. Ils avaient décidés de faire la visite, seuls, car ils pourraient là où ils voulaient. Ils arrivèrent devant les Propylées, les portes du bâtiment.

Le: Tu penses qu'elles sont où ?

Ch: Et bien, je ne sais pas ! C'est ça le problème, je suppose et je suis même sûre qu'elles ne sont pas dans la même pièce.

Le: Il n'y a pas beaucoup de pièces dans le Parthénon, donc ça va être facile de les retrouver.

Ch: Ok, mais tu crois qu'elles vont nous attendre dans chacune des pièces en disant 'Je vous attendais, une tasse de thé ?'. Lex tu sais bien que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça !

Le: Ce n'était qu'une idée, il y a 14 parties à voir et comment vas-tu faire pour savoir si elles sont bien dans l'une des salles ?

Ch: Je vais faire confiance à mon instinct !

Le:Si tu le dis dit Lex en s'avançant dans le monument.

Ch: Mais attends-moi dit Chloé en le suivant mais se retourna quand elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait de en-dehors.

- _Si tu cherches qui te parle, tu ne trouveras pas mais écoute-moi bien, celle que tu cherches est à la fois un théâtre et un sanctuaire élevés au nom d'un seul et même dieu._

Ch: Vous parlez du Théâtre de Dionysos ?

- _Oui, c'est la seule des sœurs qui peut t'aider, ne la brusque pas et ne dis surtout pas pourquoi tu veux l'aider._

Ch: Mais ? Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Et comment je peux la voir ? La contacter ?

- _Fais confiance à ton instinct, les réponses viendront mais la patience est maître de vertu. Je dois prévenir le peuple souterrain, l'orage va éclater, elles vont encore se disputer... Toi, seule peut les aider et nous sauver, ai confiance en toi et tout se passera bien. _

Ch: Mais, mais...

Le: Chloé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ch: Rentre l'orage va éclater, ils ferment le monument, nous devons partir.

Le: J'arrive !

Chloé et Lex sortirent du monument pendant que Chloé lui expliqua tout ce que l'herbe lui avait dit mais sans savoir que c'était l'herbe qui avait parlé.

¤¤¤

Une tite review please!


	3. Chapitre 4 et 5

**Chapitre 4 : Si tu veux de l'aide, nous sommes là !**

Chloé et Lex rentrèrent vite à la maison, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps du voyage passait, chacun pensait ce qu'avait dit la voix à Chloé, quand ils arrivèrent, chacun alla dans une pièce différente de la maison. Chloé partit dans sa chambre, elle se coucha sur son lit et pensa à ce que lui avait dit la voix, elle ne comprenait pas la partie qui disait que c'était elle qui devait aider les sœurs et sauver qui ? Elle était venue ici pour faire, juste faire une vidéo sur ces averses qui avaient cessé depuis qu'elle était arrivée, à part aujourd'hui, elle repensait aux mots '_Toi, seule peut les aider et nous sauver_'. ELLE. Pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas être celle qui devait les aider, mais aider qui ? Elle ne pouvait pas être celle qui devait les aider, mais aider qui ? Elle ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas ? Elle se leva pour aller chercher plus d'informations sur cette mythologie !

Au même moment, le jeune homme dans le salon ne pouvait pas croire aux paroles que Chloé lui avait rapporté '_Toi, seule peut les aider et nous sauver_' Elle ne pouvait pas ! Pas qu'elle n'ait les épaules assez larges pour supporter cette épreuve, car pour en traverser, elle en a traversé ! L'abandon de sa mère, le non amour de Clark, son 'leur' combat contre Lionel, la cachette pour sa soi-disant mort ! Comment allait-elle les aider ? Il lui faudrait de l'aide, du soutien, il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit un BOUM dans la chambre.

Le: Chloé !

Lex se précipita vers la chambre et trouva Chloé par terre. Il alla vers elle, lui prit le pouls, elle s'était évanouie, la chaleur sans aucun doute ou la non-réponse à ses questions ? Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit, il prit la direction de la fenêtre pour aérer. La pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le monument. Lex se retourna vers Chloé, il remarqua une perle de sueur qui tomait sur son visage.

Th: Ne la touche pas ! souffla une voix.

Le: Qui est-ce ? demanda Lex en se tournant vers l'endroit d'où la voix venait.

Th: Je suis là pour t'aider.

Le: M'aider ?

Th: Oui, elle doit accomplir une grande action.

Le: Je suis dingue après Chloé, c'est moi qui entends...

Th: Tu n'es pas dingue, attends je vais te montrer qui je suis.

Un claquement de doigts s'entendit, une lumière blanche apparut avec une jeune femme brune. Lex se recula d'instinct.

Th: N'aie pas peur, je suis là pour t'aider.

Le: Vous êtes qui ?

Je suis une muse, je m'appelle Thalie (imaginer Monica Bellucci)

Le: Une muse ?

Th: Vous savez celles qui inspirent...

Le: Je sais ce qu'est une muse mais que faites-vous ici ?

Th: Je vais te l'expliquer.

Le: Avant, répondez à ma question, où est Chloé ?

Th: Mais elle est là !

Le: Vous le savez bien, dites-moi ou je la réveille !

Th: Elle est en sécurité

Le: Dites-moi où elle est ?

Th: Avec mes sœurs.

Le: Il faut que je la réveille dit Lex en se penchant sur Chloé.

Th: Ne le faites pas sinon...

Le: Sinon quoi ?

Th: Elle sera bloquée.

Le: Mais où ?

Th: Fais-moi confiance, je peux te poser une question ?

Lex acquiesça.

Ch: Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le: C'est ma meilleure amie !

Th: Non, tu l'aimes plus que si c'était ta meilleure amie.

Le: Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle disparaissait de ma vie, elle est un de mes piliers, je ne sais pas mais pas du tout ce que je ferais sans elle... Elle est ma vie, vous comprenez ? Elle est tout.

Th: Je comprends !

Le: Mais vous comprenez quoi ? Quelle est sa destinée ? dit Lex en se levant pour faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

Th: Calme-toi, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'aider.

Lex regarda Chloé, elle semblait dormir, c'était un ange.

_Au même moment, entre la terre et un monde parallèle._

Chloé se réveilla dans une salle couverte de draps blancs.

Ch: Où suis-je ?

Ca: Elle est réveillée, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Mel: On attend Polymnie, elle saura quoi faire ?

Ch: Qui est là ?

Ca: Mince, et là qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Mel: Calliope, tais-toi un peu, peut-être qu'elle nous aurait pas entendu si t'avais arrêter de parler.

Ch: Qui est là ?

Ca: Désolée mais je dois me montrer dit une jeune femme rousse qui venait d'apparaître (penser à Allison Hannigan).

Ch: Mais vous êtes qui ? demanda Chloé. Où suis-je ?

Ca: Tu es dans une dimension où se réunissent...

Mel: Calliope, on ne doit pas le dire ?

Ca: Melpomène, elle semble perdue.

Une jeune femme blonde avec des mèches noires apparut (Sarah Michelle Gellar).

Mel: On doit attendre Polymnie.

Ca: T'en as pas marre de rabâcher la même chose ?

Mel: Tu m'énerves.

Ca: Tu me soûles.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dos à dos. Chloé les regarda avec un air ahuri.

Ch: Excusez-moi, Calliope ou Melpomène, où suis-je ?

Ca: On fait quoi sage Melpomène ?

Mel: Te fous pas de moi espèce de Calliope de ...

Pol: Calliope, Melpomène !

Calliope et Melpomène: Désolées dirent les deux sœurs en même temps.

Pol: Elle sait qui nous sommes ? demanda l'aînée (J.K Rowlings)

Ca: Non Polymnie.

Ch : Alors vous êtes qui ? demanda Chloé qui avait suivi la conversation, la dispute puis la conversation des deux puis trois femmes.

Pol: Je me présente, je...

Ch: J'ai entendu qui vous êtes mais... Vous avez le nom d'une des neuf muses ?

Pol: C'est exact !

Ch: On est où là ?

Pol : Je crois que Calliope vous l'a dit.

Ch: Oui mais pourquoi ?

Pol: Tu dois savoir des choses sur la mythologie des sœurs avant de faire le choix.

Ch: Mais de quoi vous parler ? De quel choix ?

Polymnie s'approcha de Chloé et s'assit sur le lit.

Ch: Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda Chloé.

Pol: Rien que tu ne dois savoir maintenant.

Polymnie se leva et commença à partir.

Pol: Tu vas retourner chez toi et quand tu auras besoin d'aide pour un choix important, appelles-nous, nous serons là.

Ch: Comment saurais-je quand j'aurais besoin de vous ?

Pol: Tu le sauras en temps et en heure.

Ch: Mais...

_San Francisco_

Pa : Piper, tu dois rentrée !

Pi :Non, Léo abandonne Wyatt pourquoi pas moi ?

Pa : Car tu es sa mère.

Pi : Non Paige, pas cette excuse ! Léo est le père et il est parti. Alors pas cette excuse !

Pa : Piper, tu dois...

Pi : Je dois quoi ? Faire la femme qui élève son enfant seule, être encore la grande sœur sérieuse ? Etre celle qui reste à la maison pour faire la cuisine, le ménage ? Désolée Paige, je ne veux pas ! Alors rentre et débrouillez-vous ! Je vais vivre maintenant.

Pa: Oh, non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça.

Pi: Et que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher?

Pa: Tout ce qu'il faudra pour que ta haine envers Léo ne détruise pas le monde.

Pi: Je l'aime Paige, tu ne comprends pas, je l'aime et c'est toi que je vais finir par haïr si tu ne pars pas maintenant.

Pa: Non, je reste, si je dois me battre contre toi, je le ferais et je ne veux pas que ça arrive à là.

Pi: Paige !

Pa: Piper !

Les deux sœurs se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Piper parte.

Pi: Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Ou je te tuerais.

**Chapitre 5 : Une relation qui change**

... Comment saurais-je ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle n'était plus dans la salle blanche. Elle regardait autour d'elle, il faisait nuit, elle avait passé toute la journée dans cet endroit où elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé mais elle comprendrait au moment venu peut-être. Puis elle sentit un mouvement sur sa hanche, elle regarda et vit un bras, elle leva la tête et vit que le bras était accompagné d'une tête, c'était Lex. Elle dormait dans les bras de Lex, comment avait-elle atterri là ?

Elle le regarda, il avait l'air d'un ange, non il était un ange. Elle décida de le réveiller, elle passa sa main sur son visage, Lex sourit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais souffla.

Le: Oui, mademoiselle ?

Ch: Bonsoir dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le: Bonsoir, belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?

Ch: Très belle, je ne pouvais pas commencer aussi bien que dans tes bras dit-elle.

Lex ouvrit les yeux et put voir le rougissement que le visage de Chloé prenait à la fin de la phrase.

Le: T'es belle quand tu rougis, je te l'avais pas déjà dit ?

Chloé lui tira la langue, Lex sourit à ce geste enfantin. Il décida de retirer sa main de sa hanche mais Chloé bougea un peu, la main se retrouva sur la cuisse. Chloé regarda Lex, elle vit quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vue, très peu de fois certes, elle vit du désir mais elle ne vit pas le visage de Lex s'approchait du sien. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit les lèvres s'approchaient et se posèrent sur les siennes, il quémanda l'entrée en jouant avec sa lèvre supérieure, elle l'ouvrit instantanément, leurs langues commencèrent un ballet incessant où seule le manque de respiration les firent s'arrêter. Chloé recula sous l'effet.

Ch: T'es sûr ?

Le: Plus que jamais, mais à la condition que tu veuilles bien, toi ?

Chloé ne sut quoi dire, elle avait senti du désir pour Lex mais l'avait repoussé loin dans son esprit car elle pensait qu'il n'aura jamais de ces pensées vers elle alors elle était devenue sa meilleure amie.

Le: Alors ?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa, Lex sourit et passa au-dessus d'elle, il mit sa main sur cuisse. Il l'embrassa et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, elle leva les bras et il lui retira le t-shirt, elle passa ses mains dans son dos et lui retira le polo pendant que lui, il embrassait sa poitrine, jouait avec ses mains sur ses seins. Elle gémit quand il lui prit un mamelon dans la bouche, il joua avec. Elle lui prit la tête, l'amena vers sa tête et l'embrassa. Il descendit sa main sur sa cuisse pour la ramener contre sa hanche, il retira son pantalon et le sien. Ils étaient en sous-vêtements quand l'orage éclata, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Puis ils s'échangèrent encore des baisers avant de retirer les dernières barrières qui s'empêchaient de devenir de véritables amants, il la regarda, elle acquiesça, Lex entra en elle, elle cambra, il entama un lent va-et-vient, il le ralentissait pour qu'ils arrivent ensemble à l'orgasme, ils l'atteignirent ensemble dans des cris et des gémissements. Lex se retira et s'allongea en la prenant dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur son torse pendant que la main de Lex caressait son bras. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un pendant que l'orage se calma.

_Le lendemain_

Lex était entrain de faire le petit-déjeuner quand une Chloé endormie avec son polo qui arriva dans la cuisine.

Le: Bonjour toi, bien dormie ?

Ch: Bonjour, bien sûr que j'ai bien dormie, quelle question !

Le: Excuse, ça veut dire que...

Ch: Si tu veux bien, je veux bien être ta petite amie.

Lex déposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et prit Chloé dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Le: Alors programme de la journée ? demanda Lex en déposant un plateau sur la petite table du salon et en donnant une tasse de café à Chloé qui était assise dans le canapé.

Ch: Est-ce que tu crois que l'on pourrait retourner à l'Acropole ?

Le: Je pense que oui, pourquoi faire ?

Ch: Je ne sais pas mais je sais que la réponse à mes questions sont là-bas.

Lex l'embrassa pour toute réponse.

_San Francisco _

Pa: Et elle est partie.

Ph: Partie ?

Pa: Oui. Elle était là pis Pouf pu là !

Ph: Paige !

Pa: Quoi ?

Ph: Piper vient de partir où ne sait où et comment on fait pour la retrouver ?

Pa: Nous sommes sorcières, elle l'est encore, pourquoi ne pas la chercher avec le pendule !

Ph:C'est bon, allez monte.

Paige et Phoebe décidèrent de monter au grenier, elles prirent une carte des Etats-Unis et un pendule puis un de ses vêtements. Le pendule chercha et finit par atterrir sur le globe un peu plus loin de là, les sœurs s'approchèrent et virent que le pendule indiqua un pays européen : La Grèce.

Pa: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est partie faire en Grèce ?

Ph: Tu crois que je le sais !

Pa: Nous devons aller la chercher.

Ph: Paige tu risques ta peau !

Elle m'a envoyée boulée, elle le refera mais je veux que Wyatt ait une maman, tu sais tout comme moi et comme elle, qu'est-ce que c'est de vivre sans mère. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent la même chose. Piper doit revenir et elle reviendra dit Paige en disparaissant.


	4. Chapitre 6 et 7

**Chapitre 6 : Fin de l'histoire ?**

_En début d'après-midi à l'Acropole_

Lex et Chloé se tenaient par la main et avançaient directement vers l'entrée alors que la file d'attente dépassait bien plus d'un kilomètre.

Le: Tu crois qu'on va vraiment trouver ? demanda Lex

Ch: Je l'espère de tout cœur, car je ne veux plus rester ici ! Je veux découvrir la vérité et vite.

Ils entrèrent sans grande difficulté, ils se dirigèrent vers le théâtre de Dionysos qui était à quelques mètres au sud de l'Acropole, il était ainsi dire en ruine.

Ch: Et l'une des sœurs y habitent vraiment ?

Le: Je pense, si c'est ce que la voix t'a dit !

Ch: Je ne comprends pas, ce truc est à moitié en ruine, ouvert à la pluie, à l'orage, à la neige, à tous les temps et elle y vit.

Le: Si elle voulait garder un œil sur ses sœurs, c'est normal !

Ch: Mais quand même, si il pleut, on fait comment ?

Lex sourit. Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans le théâtre, Chloé se décida à appeler.

Ch: Hé ho, il y a quelqu'un ?

Le: Tu veux faire venir qui ?

Ch: Je ne sais pas, si elle est là, elle va se montrer non ?

Le: Et tu crois que l'appeler comme tu fais, ça va marcher ?

Ch: Si tu as une idée, dis.

Lex secoua la tête. Chloé savait qu'elle était là, comment allait-elle la faire apparaître ? Puis elle se souvint du conseil de Polymnie.

Ch: Muse ! Muse !

Aucune réponse.

Le: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ch: On m'a donné un conseil et je l'applique !

Lex regarda Chloé qui s'écria.

Ch: Polymnie ! Polymnie !

Une jeune femme apparut mais ce n'était pas celle que Chloé voulait voir.

Ur: Tu m'appelles ?

Ch: Non, je veux Polymnie !

Ur: Que puis-je faire ?

Ch: Ok, t'es qui déjà ?

Ur: Uranie (imaginer Catherine Zeta-Jones), muse de…

Ch: Je m'en fous ! Excuse-moi mais je veux finir avec cette histoire.

Ur: Ce n'est pas grave, que veux-tu ?

Ch: Vous pouvez me faire apparaître la personne qui habite ici ?

Ur: Je vais essayer !

Uranie dit une formule et une lumière blanche apparut au fond de la salle.

Ur: C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi !

Ch: Je vous remercie.

La jeune femme disparut d'un claquement de doigts. Chloé se décida à s'approcher mais Lex la retint.

Le: T'es sûre ?

Ch: Plus que jamais !

Lex suivit Chloé qui alla vers la lumière, ils arrivèrent près d'une porte, Chloé le regarda et il acquiesça, il lui prit la main et ouvrit la porte. La lumière les aveugla mais ils continuèrent la route, elle devait savoir, ils devaient le savoir.

Ph: Qui est là ? demanda une voix.

Ch: Qui est là ? demanda Chloé qui arriva d'une femme blonde.

La jeune femme arriva, une blonde en tunique blanche s'approcha.

Ph: Comment savez-vous ?

Ch: Qui ne saurait pas ? Vous êtes bien celle qui veut retrouver sa famille entière ? demanda Chloé.

Ph: Oui, mais qui vous êtes ?

Ch: Chloé, Lex. Nous ...

Ph: Vous êtes celle que j'attendais.

Phoebe fit un claquement de doigts et Lex tomba à terre, Chloé courra vers lui.

Ch: Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Ph: Je l'ai protégé, vous devez venir avec moi, elles vont venir, vous devez...

Ch: Je ne ferais rien tant que vous n'aurez pas rendu la vie à Lex.

Ph: Il n'est pas mort ! Il est endormi.

Ch: Pourquoi ?

Ph: Je ne peux vous expliquer, vous devez venir avec moi.

Ch: Je resterais là si vous ne me dites pas ce qui va m'arriver !

Ph: Je ne peux vous l'expliquer mais je vais vous raconter une histoire.

Ch: Je sais ce qui s'est passé, à part une chose, la haine !

Ph: Ce n'est pas vraiment de la haine.

Ch: Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et qu'a Lex ?

Ph: Je l'ai endormi, comme j'ai endormi notre demeure à Prescott Street. Il ne faut que rien ne sorte d'ici. Mes sœurs haïssent ne se haïssent pas...

Ch: Attendez ! Wow ! Je ne comprends plus rien.

Ph: Appelez les muses ! Vous aurez bientôt besoin de leur aide !

Ch: Pourquoi faire ? Je ne ferais rien tant que vous ne m'avez pas tout raconté.

Ph: Je vous raconterais tout.

Ch: Promis ?

Ph: Promis.

Ch: Muse.

Mel : Oui.

Une jeune femme blonde arriva.

Mel: Melpomène à votre service.

Ch: Ok, je voulais savoir si vous pouvez mettre Lex dans un endroit où il sera à l'aise et où je pourrais y accéder rapidement.

Mel : Oui.

Melpomène prit le corps de Lex, le souleva dans l'air, claqua des doigts, une salle avec un lit apparut, Melpomène déposa le corps de Lex et disparut.

Ch: Alors ? demanda Chloé.

Ph: Piper en avait marre d'être la grande sœur, d'être celle qui perdait tout, celle qui devait tout faire. Paige voulait une chose comme moi, que Piper revienne mais elle n'a jamais voulu.

Ch: Mais pourquoi cette guerre alors ?

Ph: Piper a tué un homme lors d'un de ces orages, elle l'a fait exprès et Paige lui en veut, pour elle rien n'est plus important qu'un innocent pour Paige.

Ch: Oh.

Ph: Puis Piper a été mariée à Léo et a un petit garçon avec lui.

Ch: A été ?

Ph: Elle a failli le tuer, mais j'ai arrêté le temps.

Ch: Pourquoi ici ?

Ph: C'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons vivre sans que les humains puissent nous voir.

Ch: Pourquoi puis-je vous voir.

Ph: Tu es celle qui doit nous aider !

**Chapitre 7 : Le choix ! **

Ch: Sauver ? Qui ? Moi ?

Ph: Oui tu es la seule.

Ch: De quoi vous parler ?

Ph: Léo, avant que je stoppe le temps m'a dit que seule une humaine pourrait nous aider en se sacrifiant.

Ch: Sacrifice ? Moi ?

Ph: Je ne sais pas, c'est toi, j'en suis sûre. Tu as le choix entre nous aider ou reprendre ta vie.

Ch: Reprendre ?

Ph: Reprendre le cours normal des choses, celles que tu as laissé derrière toi, tes projets d'avenir avec cet homme. Tout !

Ch: Et vous ?

Ph: Je serais obligée de rester là, de voir mes sœurs se battre éternellement

Ch: Et si je vous aide ?

Ph: Nous reprendrons notre vie comme avant.

Ch: Et moi ?

Ph: C'est le prix du choix.

Ch: Je perds la vie si je fais ce choix.

Chloé regarda Phoebe puis Lex quand elle se leva elle avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle savait de quoi avaient parlé la voix et les muses.

Ph: Ce choix, sa vie ou celle d'une famille.

Elle se leva et se dirigea dehors, elle devait prendre l'air, elle devait réfléchir à ce choix, elle devait quitter son père, ses 'amis', son petit ami, si elle mourrait.

Ch: Muse !

Une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux noirs.

Ch: Terpsichore ?

Te: C'est cela.

Ch: Que dois-je faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois choisir ?

Te: '_Après la pluie, le beau temps_'

Puis la jeune femme disparut.

Ch: Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Muse !

Une jeune femme châtain apparut.

Ch: Aidez-moi, quel est le choix que dois-je faire ? Eux ou moi ?

Mu: '_Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas_'

Elle disparut.

Ch: Argh grogna Chloé en se laissant tomber à terre, elle vit des nuages, un indiquait, si on regardait bien, une jeune femme seule et un autre, une famille complète. Mais que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux abandonner mais je dois les aider. Je ne peux faire l'égoïste ! Muse !

Uranie apparut.

Ur: Oui.

Ch: Dis.

Ur: '_La fin justifie les moyens_' dit-elle en disparaissant.

Ch: Je croyais que vous étiez là pour aider, pas me faire languir.

Elle regarda le ciel de nouveau. Elle pensait qu'elle n'avait rien vécu, qu'elle ne vivrait jamais plus rien, qu'elle ne deviendrait pas journaliste, qu'elle ne réaliserait aucun de ses rêves si elle faisait ce choix. Une lumière blanche apparut.

Ch: Je n'ai appelé personne !

Ca: Je le sais mais ton choix doit être pris par toi et toi seule.

Ch: Mais que va-t-il advenir de mes proches ? Vont-ils se souvenir de moi ?

Ca: Nous ferons passer ta décision si tu choisi pour un accident de voiture.

Ch: Et Lex ?

u: Nous lui effacerons une partie de la mémoire et mettrons une partie dont il se souviendra.

Chloé pleura, elle n'avait jamais dit 'Je t'aime' à son père. Elle fit une demande silencieuse, une jeune femme lui apporta, elle le prit.

« _Papa, je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais pu te le dire car je sais que tu le savais mais je le regrette de ne pas te de l'avoir dit. Mais comme tu dis, il ne faut pas avoir de regrets, j'en ai que deux. Celui de ne pas t'avoir dit 'Je t'aime' et de ne pas avoir vécu plus de choses avec Lex. J'espère que tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui. Quand tu liras ça, je ne serais plus là. Comment ? On te l'expliquera ! Ne te laisse pas mourir, Julia a besoin de toi. Vis et aime-là comme tu m'as aimé en différent bien sûr. Je te verrais de là où je suis._

_Je t'aime. Chloé._ »

Calliope apparut, prit le mot et disparut en laissant place à Polymnie.

Po: Je sais que ton choix est fait, que vas-tu faire ?

Ch: Une chose pour ma moitié.

Chloé prit dans son sac, le lecteur CD, prit le CD qui était dedans et le mit sur la table.

Ch: Faites le fonctionner quand il sera réveillé.

Po: Oui dit-elle en disparaissant.

Chloé prit la feuille.

**_Find me here_**

_Trouve moi ici_

**_And speak to me_**

_Et parle-moi_

**_I want to feel you_**

_Je veux te sentir_

**_I need to hear you_**

_J'ai besoin de t'entendre_

**_You are the light_**

_Tu es la lumière_

**_That's leading me to the place_**

_Qui me mène à l'endroit_

**_Where I find peace again_**

_Où je retrouverai la paix_

**_You are the strength_**

_Tu es la force_

**_That keeps me walking_**

_Qui me fait avancer_

**_You are the hope_**

_Tu es l'espoir_

**_That keeps me trusting_**

_Qui continue à me faire croire_

**_You are the light to my soul_**

_Tu es la lumière de mon âme_

**_You are my purpose_**

_Tu es mon but_

**_You're everything_**

_Tu es tout_

**_And how can I stand here with you_**

_Et comment puis-je rester ici avec toi_

**_And not be moved by you_**

_Et ne pas être ému toi_

**_Would you tell me_**

_Pourrais-tu me dire_

**_How could it be_**

_Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être_

**_Any better than this_**

_Mieux que cela_

**_You calm the storms_**

_Tu calmes les tempêtes_

**_And you give me rest_**

_Et tu me donnes le repos_

**_You hold me in your hands_**

_Tu me tiens dans tes mains_

**_You won't let me fall_**

_Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber_

**_You steal my heart_**

_Tu voles mon cœur_

**_When you take my breath away_**

_Quand tu emportes mon souffle_

**_Would you take me in take me deeper now_**

_Veux-tu m'emmener, m'emmener plus loin maintenant_

**_You're all I need_**

_Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

**_Everything... everything_**

_Tout... tout_

Elle déposa la lettre sur l'oreiller au côté de Lex et l'embrassa.

Ch: Je t'aime, je serais là pour toujours à tes côtés.

Ph: Non ! Piper ! Paige ! NOOOOOOON.

Chloé courut vers Phoebe et vit Piper dans un coin et Paige à l'opposé.

Ch: Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont faire ?

Ph: Se battre ! Mais elles ne peuvent pas.

Chloé vit les deux personnes prendre une fourche chacune et la mettre en face de l'autre et cela fit apparaître un début d'orage. Chloé regarda Lex endormi puis Phoebe, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se mit à courir pour atteindre l'endroit où les éclairs devaient se rencontrer, elle sauta et se prit la foudre. Son corps s'éleva et tomba à terre dans un lourd bruit.

Chloé se leva en sueur.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Chloé se leva, Lex était déjà debout, ce cauchemar semblait si réel, elle avait perdu sa moitié, elle était morte pour le monde. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, Chloé et lui se préparèrent comme si rien n'avait eu. MaisChloé était tourmentée.

_Au lycée, cours d'histoire_

Pr: J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Les élèves regardaient leur professeur en le questionnant du regard.

Pr: Dans un mois, vous devrez me rendre un devoir sur les mythologies.

Chloé repensa à son cauchemar.

Ch: Oh non !

Pr: Quelque chose à dire, Mademoiselle Sullivan ?

Ch: Non, non.

A la fin du cours, Chloé se précipita à la Torche, elle alla vers l'ordinateur principal et vit un mail d'où elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse.

_De : Halliwell's manoir_

_A : Notre sauveuse_

_Objet : Merci_

_Nous te remercions pour ce choix, tu nous as sauvés. Ton sacrifice nous a permis de retrouver notre équilibre._

_Merci._

_Phoebe, Piper, Paige._

Ch: Ce n'était donc pas un rêve !

FIN !

¤¤¤

**Je tiens à remercier p'tit poisson, à Boba et Bibi pour les reviews! Et à Keep Hope qui m'a conseillé... **

**Merci...**


End file.
